Catch a Falling Star
by Runi-chan
Summary: Charlie sits on the beach, musing over his past deeds. Absently, he begins to hum a familar song. Very much flurfy, but still along the lines of "Beyond the Sea", my other Lost fic. Cute CharlieSun moment.


Soo...I am inspired again; another Charlie 'LOST' fic..still centered around music (this time "Catch a Falling Star"), but new. Enjoy. It takes place right after Hearts and Minds, and you could sort of consider it a sequel to "Beyond the Sea". Music is obviously very important to Charlie, and it'll help him heal, at least a bit.

Also; a cute Charlie/Sun friendliness moment here! . I like to have my favorite characters interact.

J.J. Abrams owns Lost...not me. He's a lucky, lucky man.

* * *

Charlie sat in the sand, picking apart a long strand of grass as the surf scurried up, dusted his toes, and ran back out to sea. He didn't mind.

Absently, he wondered how long Claire had been gone. Was it really two days? Or more...he kept thinking it was more, then correcting himself, reminding himself of how long it'd been. No. Not two days.

He missed her so much; but to call it love...he would. He didn't know what drew him to her; perhaps he was thinking he could be her knight in shining armor.

Charlie gave a cold laugh. Him, a hero. She was gone, and he hadn't protected her. It made him sick, and he hadn't much spoken lately, except to Jack, and Rose.

Charlie smiled. Rose; she was so nice. He hoped her husband was still alive, because someone like her deserved to find him. She had faith; she believed.

While Charlie; he threw a piece of grass into the tide; he'd wavered, he'd fallen. Hell, he was in heroin withdrawl at the moment. That was certainly a fall from grace, if he said so himself.

Charlie looked down the beach. Jin was trying to teach Hurley how to fish. The ex-rocker smiled; it was entertaining to watch Hurley try to convey something in english, and watch Jin smile after he said something. The two had passed him that morning; Jin had said something; Hurley had stopped and said,

"You just said something _really_ insulting, didn't you?"

and then walked on. It cheered Charlie up slightly, but he was in a funk again. Absently, he began to hum a song, one he'd heard when he'd started listening to the old stuff, like Perry Como.

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away!  
Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,  
Save it for a rainy day!  
_  
His voice became a little louder, and when the song would echo, Charlie would sing that echo, then return to singing the song.

_For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder,  
Some star-less night!  
Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her,  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight! _

_Catch a falling star an'(catch a falling....) put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away! (never let it fade away...)  
Catch a falling star an' ( catch a falling . . . ) put it in your pocket,  
Save it for a rainy day! ( save it for a rainy day! )_

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder,  
Some star-less night!  
An' just in case you feel you wanta' hold her,  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight!_

_( . . . pocketful of starlight! )_

Charlie was humming again. Behind him, Sun was standing in the warm sand. She didn't recognize the tune, but it was nice to see Charlie happy again. Even if he did still seem a bit sad.

Charlie's voice rose a little louder, and he moved his feet in time in the sand.

_Catch a falling star an' ( catch a falling . . . ) put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away! ( never let it fade away! )  
Catch a falling star an' ( catch a falling . . . ) put it in your pocket,  
Save it for a rainy day! ( save it for a rainy . . . save it for a rainy, rainy rainy day! ) _

Charlie stood, thinking he was alone on that particular stretch of beach, and sang even louder. He began a funny little dance.  
_  
For when your troubles startn' multiplyin',  
An' they just might!  
It's easy to forget them without tryin',  
With just a pocketful of starlight! _

_Catch a falling star an' ( catch a falling . . . ) put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away! ( never let it fade away! )  
Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,  
Save it for a rainy day!_

Charlie spun around to see Sun standing there. His face went red with embarassment, and he muttered the ending.

_( save it for rainy day! ) save it for a rainy day!_

There was a moment of akward silence, and Sun began laughing. Not cruelly; happily. Charlie began to laugh softly too; for once, he was without a care...and music did help soothe the soul.

Sun applauded Charlie and handed him a mango. She motioned for him to eat the fruit, smiled, and walked on further to the camp.


End file.
